Tornshadow
Story Shadow was raised by Smokefire and Shadewhisper to be as merciless and cruel as they are, and from a young age he was taught to exact revenge upon his enemies. They abused him without end, trapping him, leaving him, testing him over and over until he was able to prove himself and begin joining his parents on their expeditions and hunts. He was trained by the group of rogues that followed his parents' every order, and at ten moons old he participated in his first fight against a loner, shredding his ear apart, and so earned himself the name of Tornshadow, while his brother became Waspstorm, for his storm-like fury. Over the moons, he continued to train under his parents, and began to take over the responsibility of hunting with his brother. They were the only two hunting for many moons, feeding the clutter of cats, teaching them how to be leaders and how to command respect over the other cats. Eventually, Shadewhisper announced that she was expecting kits, and Smokefire taught his sons how to impersonate cats of the Clans. Tornshadow's speed made him perfect to impersonate a cat of WindClan, and so he trained his muscles hard to become faster and leaner, racing over the moorlands outside of the WindClan territory to familiarise himself with the terrain. After his parents' second litter were born, it was only moons before Smokefire was struck down by Dawnfire and taken into the icy water of the lake, leaving Waspstorm to lead the rogues on a quick diversion so that WindClan could not follow their tracks to their true camp. After Smoke With their father gone, Tornshadow and Waspstorm took on leadership, and assisted the other rogues in training their kin. Smokefire appeared in a dream to the two of them five moons after his death, declaring that he was in the Dark Forest and able to communicate with them. Cautiously, they agreed to do as their father wanted, though Tornshadow had hoped to break apart the clutter of cats so that they could focus on the family until the kits were ready. Unable to, he dealt with the other rogues by sending them around the territories to live in the Twolegplace for some time, forcing them to live off of scraps and run from the Twolegs that dwelled in their nests. It was a cruel test, killing off those he did not feel were necessary to the cause, but it worked. Now, Tornshadow intends to carry out the next phase of his father's plans: to trick the Clans into battle, to weaken them, and then strike and take over the forest. His first act was to send rogues out with the scents of ThunderClan into WindClan territory, to ignite a fight between the two: it had worked, with Featherstar in the heart of the battle, the rogues had informed him, having watched from a distance, hidden out of sight and scent. Personality Encouraged to be merciless and cruel, Tornshadow grew to be a tough, stubborn tom who refuses to take 'no' as an answer. He feels unstoppable, like a storm, and his voice is cold and calm; he calculates his enemies and holds back his rage until he engages in battle, which is where he releases his pent-up anger and fights until the very end. Sarcastic, almost snarky, he is unlike his fierce and domineering brother, preferring to be the brains of the leadership. He feels little love for others, but holds a protective instinct for his kin. Category:Rogue Category:Tempus' Characters